


Illusion of You

by nymph_L



Category: Bleach
Genre: AiHina, Canon Divergence, Cyberpunk, Drama, Edo, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Futuristic, Japan, Memory Loss, OOCness, Police, Politics, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, Power Dynamics, Romance, Sleeves (Altered Carbon), Slow Burn Romance, Stacks (Altered Carbon), Thousand Year Blood War Arc, Yhwach - Freeform, aihime, altered carbon resleeved, kenmashi, kenshiro - Freeform, scifi, shuumashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymph_L/pseuds/nymph_L
Summary: Edo City, Earth, 2380One of the possible futures foreseen by Yhwach became a reality: almost 400 years after his dismissal, Kensei wakes up from a coma to discover death no longer plagues humanity. In a world where his very existence doesn't make sense, he turns to the one who've always been by his side: Mashiro. But in this new reality, like everything else, she...their love may just be an illusion.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hinamori Momo, Aizen Sousuke/Inoue Orihime, Kuna Mashiro/Muguruma Kensei
Kudos: 4





	Illusion of You

**Author's Note:**

> Well... It's been a while since I last posted this any story here. 
> 
> And for those of you who follow me in this account and happen to pass by, it must be a surprise to see it's not an update for my SW stories. But don't worry, they will be updated.
> 
> This time around, it's a Bleach story set way into the future... in 2380. It's based on the universe of Altered Carbon, but you don't have to have watched the TV show or read the books to understand the story. 
> 
> It's my first time writing a cyberpunk story and I'm enjoying the result very much. If anyone happen to read it, I hope you like it as well. 
> 
> I think that's all xD  
> Happy reading

_In the 21st century, mankind began colonizing outer space, expanding the world they live in as well as life itself._

**Edo City, Earth, 2380.**

"HE'S WAKING UP! HURRY! I NEED HELP!"

A young scientist shouted from the top of his lungs when a pair of golden eyes opened in the cylindrical tank filled with floating gelandlocked on his own. It lasted just a second, but that moment alone was enough to fill the him with absolute terror.

The specimen in the tank tried to say something, but besides being sealed away in an impenetrable and unbreakable tank, it also had a tube stuck down its throat.

Two fellow scientists broke into the room, one of them with a neutral expression plastered on her face. In that moment, their test subject pushed its arm back only to slam it against the glass of the tank that contained it… for the past… _well, centuries._

"What the fuck?" Akon yelled, looking back to the black-haired woman with a somber expression that stopped by his side impassively. "How could he do this?"

The first scientist exclaimed—more like yelled—as both excitement and fear coursed through his veins. The woman approached the tank and placed her hand on glass, right over the spot the test subject had just hit. One of her eyes—the bionic one—scanned the specimen with interest. Without averting her attention from the tank, she told the over terrified scientist, "Call in Mayuri-sama." And to her companion, she added, "And you, go get the sedative. Subject 777 wasn't supposed to wake up in this century."

Rin, who was merely checking the vitals of the several test subjects in that room, nodded all the while mumbling to himself, "I didn't do anything. I swear I didn't do anything! This… This _thing_ just awakened by itself!"

His mumbles went without answer. Soon, the head scientist, a man of exotic looks and interesting body modifications, entered the room. With both arms folded on his chest, he whistled.

The sparkle in his bionic eyes denoted how intriguing he found the whole situation.

"Mayuri-sama!" The deputy scientist exclaimed, shifting her body to greet him with an exaggerated bow. "I know you asked not to be bothered today, but—

He merely raised his hand to silence her. He had very little time to lose with insignificant courtesy. The scene unfolding before his eyes deserved his complete attention.

At the same time the doors opened with a _whoosh_ and a group of younger scientists all dressed in protective gear stormed in. He stepped aside, leaving enough room for his coworkers to prepare themselves the best they could.

The specimen in the tank pushed its arm back once again and when its fist collided with the glass, it finally shattered. At first, just a cleft appeared over the transparent surface—technically, there was no way in hell anyone could break that tank—, but as the seconds went by and everyone stared at the scene in both absolute horror and shock and confusion, the glass gave away in a billionth small pieces. With it, the floating gel exploded in the room, coating every single person in it.

Stepping from the tank, the specimen ran a hand over its face, wiping away the gel from its black eyes with golden pupils as much as possible, before yanking with all its might the tube. It came out from the depths of its throat with blood smudges. But the creature—certainly not a human, certainly not an alien; something so very ancient that it no longer had a place in this new reality and certainly not in Earth of the 24th century—didn't seem to care.

It also didn't seem to care about its nudity. How its entire body was on display for everybody else. In spite of its species—shinigami, visored and hollow were extinct half a million ago—its form was completely humanoid: there was a face with eyes—as terrifying as their glint was—, a pair of ears, a nose and a mouth—with fearsome fangs that could tear apart anyone's flesh in that room. The body was of an athletic male, with black markings that decorated its large shoulders and muscly and powerful chest that certainly didn't look human. Although, there was no denying that _the thing…_ the thing sprouting from between its legs certainly looked so.

Well… no one wanted to dispute if the size was agreeable to humans or not.

As if the shock wore off like a fading spell, everyone suddenly realized what they were supposed to do, and were back to their frantic selves. Akon returned with the sedative but stopped on its tracks when the specimen turned its attention to him.

"Where's Mashiro?"

Akon furrowed his brows.

_Who the hell was Mashiro?_

Was he supposed to know who was that person? Another specimen like the one in front of him, perhaps? If so, this… specimen was dead—was annihilated from Earth just like everyone like it, with the exception of other six that laid in other tanks... tanks they believed to be indestructible a few minutes ago.

Akon managed to step back, but the scientist by his side was too slow. The specimen closed a strong hand around his throat and crushed it.

At the same time, everyone in the room ran towards the specimen. Hypospray at hand to put it to sleep—possibly indefinitely; why did they have to keep a specimen of something declared a threat to everyone subsistence on this planet? Wasn't it enough that they kept six others like it alive?—, but the specimen was too strong.

No.

It was too furious.

With its left hand it punched the first scientist it met away. The impact of the collision of its fist and the scientist body was enough to break some bones—nothing that a new sleeve couldn't solve; it was painful, nonetheless. It managed to keep all the scientists away, all the while asking all of them with a coarse voice of a being that haven't spoken for days… in this case, centuries.

_Where's Mashiro? What have you done to her?_

All the while its fingers buried themselves on thescientist's neck. Blood sprout from the dents its claws made, from the nose and from the lips of the human held between that… _demon's hands._

The bionic eyes of the head scientist scanned the specimen's body. Even if it looked powerful and invincible, he knew better.

It was absolutely exhausted by the time he threw the corpse away.

Some scientists rose to their feet—those who hadn't had their bones broken—, some hellbent on making it pay and some too afraid to even step from their places.

The deputy scientist raised a hand, indicating they should stop. All of them were smart enough to know an order from Nemu was equivalent to that of the Captain Kurotsuchi, but some of them were too terrified—the adrenaline running through their veins and made they act without thinking or listening to an order whose intention was to protect them.

"I won't ask again." Its golden eyes zeroed on Captain's bionics, as if finally recognizing him. "Tell me where Rin is, _Kurotsuchi Taichou_."

The Head Scientist extended a hand to his deputy, indicating he wanted one of the hypospray with sedative. Nemu promptly pushed it into his hand and bowed her head in a gesture that no one knew if it was born from respect or fear. From all of them, she should fear him least, after all she had as much clones at her disposal as there were humans in that department.

Mayuri closed his fingers over the hypospray and faced the specimen. A smirk, born of deep irritation—after all he'd asked not to be interrupted and everyone knew how much he hated being interrupted when his brilliant mind was bombarded with new ideas—and incandescent sadism contorted his technological modified face.

"Step aside." He walked past her, almost pushing her with his shoulder, and stopped in front of the specimen, adjusting the hypospray plunger carelessly. "It seems I have to do everything on my own in this Division."

**Author's Note:**

> Well… that will be all for today.
> 
> I do have 14 chapters for this story already, so you'll get sick of me and my updates for a while here xD
> 
> Now, for this story… I've a few things I'd like to say.
> 
> This fic has a trailer made by my bestie Luud-chan. Go check it out because it's superb. It's on youtube https://youtu.be/L6Xh4OI5duQ. There's a fanart as well, you can check it out on my Instagram @_nymphL
> 
> Before I started this story I asked myself a question "What if Ichigo couldn't/didn't defeat Yhwach? What would happen?" followed by "What would happen in a world shinigami are not needed anymore?" This story tries to answer these questions.
> 
> It's a Bleach story, alright, but it's set in the Altered Carbon Universe, so way into the future. There's a book and a series and move by Netflix. If you haven't seen, I encourage you to do so. Ever since I saw the animation and saw how similar Takeshi Kovacs is to Kensei, I felt like my mind wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote something with him. Like I said, you don't have to have watched the tv show or have read the books to understand, but you'll get the references more easily if you did/do.
> 
> It's a very heavy story, and it will address some adult topics in an adultish tone. Don't expect too much moderation from our characters, because Kensei is our guide and he's far from a mild-tempered person. I don't necessarily agree with some of the topic addressed here, but they're important for the story.
> 
> I decided I'll update twice a month in the beginning, but it may chance for weekly updated depending on how fast I translate the first chapters. Let's see… but for now, I'll update on February 4.
> 
> This fic is available on Spirit Fanfiction and on Wattpad, both in Portuguese. 
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
